A Man, Not A Canine
by DMC7500
Summary: To her, he wasn't just a savior. He was her lover; the two forming an intimate bond that went higher than the stars. A father; a kind, loving Daddy towards his children who would continue his legacy. But more importantly, Brian Griffin was her savior; the one who he found in the alley, and a never-ending romance was born. Tribute to Villain's Bad Girl pairing BrianXBarbara!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy and Air Supply. All italicized lyrics relate to "Two Less Lonely People in the World" by Air Supply. The Brian and Barbara pairing was created by Villain's Bad Girl, kudos for her to letting me give a tribute to this awesome pairing! I only own the idea to this story. All rights reserved.**_

* * *

Barbara Griffin sighed as she quietly walked around the lonely rooms of the Griffin household. Yes, it had been three months since Brian Griffin's tragic end by a speeding car, and she still felt the sharp edges of a widow's loneliness. Brian's death cost Barbara her sanity, her composure, and horrifically of all, the birth of their newborn children. How tragic, it seemed, that such loss could come at such an early age. Barbara had planned to name her new twins Janet and Jonathan, but those names would only exist as a fragmentation of her own thinking; stuck in her mind forever.

Barbara sniffed as she laid down near the front of the couch, as her ears drooped in sadness. To think, her love's life was crushed beneath the wheel of a car. It was all so sudden. The screeches, the impact, and the bloodied body of Brian, it was a cacophony of insanity for Barbara. After all, Brian was her savior; her whole life came back together with his support. Without his aid, she would be still on the streets as a lonely street tramp. Brian was an archangel sent from the heavens, sent to deliver her from the hell she had experienced in her early life.

It felt so lonely without him; even it was only three months. She still yearned for his masculine grasp as he would curl up beside her when going to sleep; his gentle touch; that felt like a warm summer breeze tickling your cheek; his tender kisses; ones that could melt even the most frigid of hearts. Now, without them, Barbara felt empty. She was just a living corpse, only existing through her normal bodily functions. Without Brian, Barbara had no reason to live. She kept holding onto the will to survive for the sake of their children, yet, they too felt that they needed their father.

"Barbara, honey, are you feeling ok?"

Barbara's ear's poked and she lifted her head to be staring at Lois Griffin, wife to Peter Griffin, and also owner of Brian Griffin. Lois was very kind to Barbara when Barbara was brought in by Brian, who saw her in the street, beaten and homeless. To Barbara, Lois was like a mother figure to her, a good friend to talk to when times were tough. But, Barbara's depression got the better of her, as she could only shrug and mutter in response, "I'm just tired, that's all."

Lois quietly sat down on the couch in front of Barbara, and she leaned down to give Barbara a nice scratch on the ears. Barbara wagged her tail weakly, but merely sighed in response to this kind act of comfort. "We all miss him, Barbara." Lois quietly comforted. "I'm really sorry you had to feel the full pain of his death. He was a good father to your children. I would feel the same way about Peter if he died, except he still acts like such a big ox all the time,"

Barbara let out a small chuckle, yet shed a single tear at the same time. "Even though I don't show it right now, I do feel happy. For all of you: Peter, you, Stewie, Brian…."She hesitated for a little bit. "Meg, and of course, my children. You all are the most precious treasures in the world. Except….Brian was…." She closed her eyes, and put her head down, letting the tears flooding down her face. "He saved me. If it weren't for him, I….I would…"

Lois quietly wiped away a few tears from Barbara's eyes, and smiled. "There, there. It's alright." Lois replied back softly. "I never knew that our own Brian Griffin could touch a person's heart so quickly. I've never been so proud of both of you. You brought this family something that we all needed: life. And, not even all the expenses for you and your pups could cover the love you brought to our family. Brian would be proud, as I am now."

That was her Brian Griffin, alright. She smiled through her tears as she remembered those days when everything was perfect. It was all the Griffins together, under one roof, having the most amazing times of their lives. If she could go back to that one moment…Maybe then, she would know true peace. She felt herself flooding back to a memory remembered long ago….

* * *

"_**Hey, Barb! You seem down today, what's going on?"**_

_**Barbara smiled as Brian Griffin sat down next to her, giving a quick peck on her cheek before looking at her with much concern. After a few weeks since their fourth child, Ollie Griffin, was born, she had been feeling a bit overwhelmed with the amount of work both she and Brian had to do to keep the children satisfied. It seemed never-ending, with whining about dinner one day, and arguing over a rubber ball the other. Yet, somehow, the couple managed to press on, and with the help of Peter and Lois, the problem was manageable for the two. "Oh, Brian…." Barbara murmured as she held Brian's right paw with her left paw, "I don't know what's going to happen now that we're a real family. I mean, I never expected to be a mother, and, this all seems happening so fast! I just….."**_

_**Bringing her face up to hers, Brian gazed lovingly into Barbara's eyes, and reassuringly replied, "Barbara, we'll make it through this. Trust me, we've been through parallel dimensions, stopped a crazed murderer at some run-down mansion, and I got your past owner in jail. No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you, this family, and most importantly of all, the children."**_

_**Barbara smiled as she rested her head on her lover's shoulder. "You always knew what to say in times like these, my love."**_

"_**From the moment I first met you, I knew exactly what to say…."**_

* * *

I_ was down my dreams were wearing thin…._

_When you're lost where do you begin?_

_My heart always seemed to drift from day to day…._

_Looking for the love that never came my way…._

"Ma'am? Are you alright?"

Barbara looked up from her cardboard shelter to find a white dog, standing upright with a red collar around his neck, giving a concerned look at the raggedy Basque Shepard lying down on the wet alley floor. Brian Griffin had left the Clam after a few shots of whiskey, yet he still kept his composure in front of the female tramp. The only thing Barbara could do was quietly back away, whispering, "Stay away….. Please…!"

Brian felt his curiosity ignite within, as he slowly inched towards the female dog, his hands up to show his non-aggression. "Please, Ma'am…" Brian stuttered in an attempt to calm her down, "Can I help you in some way? You're out in the cold, and I don't want a dog like you to-"

His words were cut off as the female dog sprinted down the alleyway. Brian gave quick pursuit, his hind paws sprinting as fast as his four legs could carry him. Reaching the end of the alley, Brian found her trying to scale a chain-linked fence with her ragged paws. Her futile attempts to traverse the obstacle failed as she slipped down to the wet pavement, painfully landing on her hind legs. She moaned painfully as she still held on the fence for dear life, bracing herself against the unknown stranger's assault.

As Brian caught up to her, he slowly knelt down and tried to carry her in his arms. Almost instantly, she began to scream and she snapped her jaws at his arm, fending off the supposed attack. "Get away! Stay back! Don't touch me, you son of a bitch!" the female barked as she stared daggers into Brian's eyes.

Brian did his best to hold her gently as he gripped her arms from flailing wildly. "Please, Ma'am!" Brian desperately said as he tried to calm the stray, "Let me help you! Don't do this to yourself! I want to help you!"

All of a sudden, Brian swore he could hear crying as he looked down to see the Basque Shepard holding her paws to her eyes, deeply sobbing. She was hurt, not by days of torment, but by the insanities of poverty and strife. All those years were a painful catalyst of her slow descent into a living hell, and her frail canine body was slowly degrading against the demons that were voraciously ripping away at her tender flash and soul. "Please…." Replied the Basque, "Don't hurt me…..I can't live like this anymore…."

Brian carefully lifted her chin up to his face, and quietly said, "Look, I can help you. My name is Brian Griffin. But, in order for me to help you, you gotta trust me, ok?"

She weakly nodded in reply.

"What's your name, miss?"

"It's Barbara…."

* * *

_Then you smiled and I reached out to you_

_I could tell you were lonely too…._

_One look then it all began for you and me_

_The moment that we touched I knew that there would be…._

"No more! Please, no more! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Brian Griffin immediately jumped up in shock to find his wife, Barbara Griffin, writhing on the floor, sobbing and screaming incoherently. He instantly rolled over, and held her arms to keep her from hurting herself. Her screams were daggers into Brian's soul, as he desperately held Barbara lovingly to help mitigate some of the pain. It's been a month now since Barbara Griffin had been married to Brian Griffin, and it was at the beginning of the month that she started suffering from intense panic attacks, due to her abusive past.

Brian, in a strained voice, begged to his wife, "Barbara, it's me! You're okay! Please, Honey, don't do this! It's over, he's gone! Everything's going to be okay…."

Barbara sobbed into Brian's shoulder, as she choked out, "It's him, Brian….I can still feel the lash of his belt across my back...It's so painful, Brian….."

In his mind, Brian was mentally tearing apart James Woods, the original owner of Barbara Griffin. Years of sadism and masochism tore ripples into Barbara's soul, and if Brian could do the same thing to Woods, he would amplify it ten times over. No dog, nay, no living creature should suffer the same pain as Barbara did.

Stewie Griffin, groaning as he lifted his head up in annoyance, tiredly ranted at the two, "Hey, why don't you take your blasted lovemaking out of the room and go make out downstairs? It's almost five o'clock in the morning, for God's sakes!"

Brian groggily got up, and snarled, "At least you could do is show some goddamn respect to my wife, you prick! She's been like this for almost a month now, and you barely did anything to help her!

"I most certainly did not, Brian!" Stewie incredulously said. "I don't suppose you remember that time when me and Barbara went out for a few drinks! It was one hell of a night, and she loved it!

* * *

"_Hey, beyotches! God, I had such a fucking good night!" Barbara drunkenly stuttered, as she strode into the room with her four legs._

"_Stewie, what the hell did you do to my wife?" Brian angrily yelled at the drunken baby._

"_Oh, Brian…."Stewie drawled, "You should have been there….Frank Sinatra had this…..this…..and I had like two shots…..Barb had four….Ooh, man, the world is all funny…" Stewie collapsed on the floor, snoring intensely._

_Brian groaned and mentally cursed himself, as he went upstairs to Stewie's room, as Barbara was down on the floor, writhing around in drunkenness. "Oh, Honey…." Barbara slurred, "Come here for a second, I wanna show you something I learn at Frank's….."_

_Brian angrily replied, "Look, Honey, I think you should take a-"His words were interrupted as Barbara pounced on top of him, putting a finger to his lips._

"_Shhh, Baby…." Barbara crooned to Brian, "I'll show you a good time…."_

"_Barbara, what are you….Ooh…..That's good…. Urgh, oh yeah…Oh, God, Barbara….I'm gonna…..I'm gonna….."_

_Luckily, Stewie's bedroom door was closed._

* * *

Brian angrily pulled Stewie's shirt collar, and raged, "All you did was give her was give her a few shots of Ukrainian Vodka! That stuff could knock out a man in minutes! You didn't make her better, you made her worse!"

"Look, look, Brian! Listen to me! Barbara's alright! She just needs some time to- Wait. Where did she go?"

Brian whirled around, to find Barbara gone, and the sound of the front door opening could be heard. "Oh, shit!" Brian screamed as he rushed downstairs…..

"Jesus, can't get any good chicks at this time around…."Quagmire muttered as he drove back home at four o'clock in the morning.

As he neared his driveway, Quagmire saw a female dog in the front of the road, shivering intensely. Maybe just another stray on the road, he mused. He honked the horn in front of his car, and stuck his head out of the window, shouting, "Hey, bitch, get your rags off of the road!"

No response. "Well, she's asking for it…." Quagmire mentally cursed, as he revved up the engine, and prepared to run over the Basque.

As Quagmire hit the gas, Brian leaped out of nowhere, and shielded Barbara with his entire body. This sudden act caused Quagmire to hit the gas, and immediately stop the car. He quickly got out of the car, and angrily yelled at Brian, "Brian, what the hell's your wife doing in the middle of the road?"

Brian immediately got up, and with seething hatred, snarled at Quagmire, "You son of a bitch, you were gonna run her over, weren't you?"

"Well, if your bitch won't move, I'll move her myself! I can't believe a dog like you can't control his own tramp!"

"Fuck you, Glen! At least I take better care of my women than you!"

"Really, Brian? Do I leave my women out on the streets, like you do? She shouldn't even be here, Brian! She's a tramp bitch! She ought to be sent to the pound and put down for good! At least we won't have another useless mouth to-"

Brian couldn't contain himself anymore. His human mind was replaced with his canine predatory instincts, as he jumped up to Quagmire, and in one swift bite, ripped a deep cut in Quagmire's arm. Quagmire's screams were so loud, all of the Griffins woke up, and Peter was outside, groggily rubbing his eyes. "Quagmire, what the hell are you doing screaming at four o'clock in morning?" Peter tiredly complained. "You lost your Asians again?"

Quagmire painfully went up to Peter, and growled, "Your dog, Brian, ripped my arm! Do you have any idea how hard it is to fap now? I gotta use my right arm, and I suck at fapping with that!"

Lois, carrying Stewie in her arms, gasped when he saw Quagmire's arm. "Oh my God, Glen! What happened to your arm?"

Quagmire looked at Brian, who was tending to Barbara as she lay on the cold hard pavement. "You can thank Brian for that, Lois!" Quagmire shouted loud enough so that Brian could hear, "Tell him he's gotta control that bitch from her night terrors!"

Brian, wiping the blood off of his snout, marched up to the group, and yelled at Peter and Lois, "This son of a bitch was going to run over my wife! What the hell are you doing, believing his side of the story?!"

Peter raised an eyebrow at Quagmire, and suspiciously asked, "That true, Quagmire?"

"No...I mean…Look, I was tired, alright! And…..I think I might have said some things that might have been painful, but I had poor judgment when I came back from the bar! Had a rough night, Peter, and Brian, I really didn't mean it. Honest."

Brian still flattened his ears and growled at Quagmire as he continued. "Look, Brian…."Quagmire winced as he held his arm, as he turned to Brian, "She isn't going to live long. From my looks, she's got only a few years until her times finally up. I think it's best to just…..let go."

Peter had to use all of his strength to keep Brian from tearing another hole into Quagmire. "Fuck you, Glen!" Brian screamed as he tried to wrench himself from Peters grasp, "You son of a bitch, I'll fucking kill you if you say one more word about my wife that way! You hear me? I'll _fucking kill you, you cock sucking asshole!"_

Lois put a hand on Quagmire's shoulder, and sighed, "Look, Quagmire, why don't I take you home and fix your wound. Once that's healed up, I think you and I need to have a talk about all this."

"Thanks, Lois." Quagmire tried to flash an apologetic look at Brian, but was only met was Brian snapping at his face. As Lois, Stewie, and Quagmire drove back to Quagmire's house, Peter let go of Brian. "Brian…." Peter tried to begin in the gentlest tone he could muster, "I'm sorry about what Quagmire said. We all feel the same for Barbara, we do! Even though we don't show it that much, we all want what's best for Barbara."

"Yeah, like you also give a shit about her." Brian snarled as he rubbed his sore neck. "It seems like I'm the only one who's concerned for her. I haven't seen you take a day off of work to give her the attention you give me. I haven't seen Lois give her extra on her plate. I haven't seen Stewie, Chris, or Meg play with her when they got free time! So, tell me, Peter, how much do you really care for her?"

"Brian, you're being unreasonable-"

Brian flipped off Peter, as he yelled in frustration, "You're just like Glen! You don't give a shit about Barbara!" Brian then gently picked Barbara up from the pavement, and rushed back inside, slamming the front door.

"Man…." Peter thought as he stood out in the dark with his pajamas, "He does love her that much."

* * *

_Tonight I fell in love with you_

_And all the things I never knew_

_Seemed to come to me somehow_

_Baby, love is here and now there's…._

Barbara couldn't bring herself to listen to that tape. Yet it sat there on the top of the desk, begging to be listened. Finally giving into the desire, she sighed and took the tape, and went downstairs. She placed the tape inside the stereo, and quietly laid down, as the tape automatically began to play.

"Honey, I gotta do this one thing before we go, alright?"

"Ok, Brian! The kids and I will wait in the car, and….Ollie! Don't pull your brother's ears like that!"

"But, Mommy, he pulled on my collar!"

"Marcus and Oliver Griffin, you to go back inside the car right now!" The voices faded out as Barbara could hear in the tape only Brian breathing softly.

"Well, Barbara, I guess I'm safe to begin now. It's been months since I've met you, yet, it feels like an eternity to me…I know. It's a cheesy way to start this. But, there's something I've gotta tell you. Please, don't be sad at what I have to say. In the end, it will all make sense.

I've been a dog for a very long time, and I've enjoyed every single moment with you and the rest of the Griffins. Yet, I can feel myself getting weaker day by day, and it sometimes hurts to stand. We dogs don't get much time to live, and I don't want to spend the last of my days old and useless, waiting for my life to end painfully. I want to make something out of my life that's meaningful, something that I can remember as I close my eyes for the last time.

When I saw you in that alley, I couldn't stand the sight of a fellow dog suffering. It broke my heart even more to see it was someone I can relate to, someone who shared the same experience as myself. It hurts to remember the past, I know. But, something inside me seemed to connect our lives together. From our first date to our first kiss, I've never been so happy in my life.

Nothing could make me even happier to see we're starting a family together. Heh, I remember the time Lois was scolding me when Ollie first peed on the carpet. You tried to mediate tensions between us, and we all ended cleaning it up and showing Ollie how to use the bathroom. Those were memories that I could never forget, even in death. It's those memories that have brought meaning to my life again!

But, I've digressed long enough. Barbara, I don't know how much longer I have in this world, but, I want to tell you that I love you. Yes, your love could carry me away from the clutches of death and bring me back to life in an instant. Your love could light up my world like the bombs bursting in air around the Star - Spangled Banner. Your love could inspire me to show the world how the most beautiful Canine looks like. And, most importantly of all, your love made me believe that my life actually meant something to someone. And, together, we'll always be dog and wife. Always.

Promise me, Barbara, please promise me that our love will never die. Cause, that's how it's always been, right?"

You and me. Me and you.

Together.

* * *

_Two less lonely people in the world_

_And it's gonna be fine_

_Out of all the people in the world_

_I just can't believe you're mine_

_In my life where everything was wrong_

_Something finally went right!_

The Griffins were a dysfunctional family of crazed madness and American humor. Yet, within their daily escapades, they were always together, even in the toughest of times. They may have lost their most beloved pet, Brian Griffin, but he left with them his beloved wife and their four children, all proud to be the sons and daughters of Brian Griffin. To the Griffins and Barbara, he was more than just a family pet. He was an inspiration to all of them, telling fascinating stories through his works of writing, art, and music. He was the pet who stepped in when things went totally wrong, the one to offer the logical answer to the Griffin's many problems. But, most importantly of all, he was a loving member to his family.

Cherished pet of Peter and Lois Griffin.

Loving caretaker to Chris and Meg Griffin.

Gentle companion to Stewie Griffin.

Beloved husband to Barbara Griffin

Caring father to Jenny, Oliver, Briana, and Marcus Griffin.

He is Brian Griffin, the canine who was a man.

* * *

_Now there's two less lonely people_

_In the world tonight!_

* * *

**Alright, I gotta give credit to Villain's Bad Girl for the creation of Barbara! Her stories have a new standard for family guy OCs! Kudos to you, ma'am! I gotta run, guys! Review, favorite, and don't forget to follow Villain's Bad Girl for her stories with Barbara and Brian! DMC7500 signing off!**


End file.
